Vreeli Szere
“Right now I want to be home. Home in the green grass, the sweet smell of the flowers, and the cool air of Mordehall. Not the dry air of the desert where green is a luxury.” -Vreeli’s dying words spoken to Mezzin. Vreeli was an Iron Tempest Commando undercover in Hrai Kraedox. She possessed the power of living enchantment. While undercover she posed as a Roadani Lieutenant and the assistant of General Zentin Pareer. In Yaerrus of AeP 446 she was discovered by Mezzin Qolat, Krin Vash’Neer, Oruc Chalishan, and Al’Sys. They were able to identify her partially thanks to documents provided to Roadon by Lord Keel. She was captured and interrogated for a week. Mezzin helped her commit suicide rather than be tortured and exeprimetned on. History Not much is known about Vreeli before she came to Sar-Makashi. However she lived there for some time and was accepted into officer’s school. Before moving to Roadon, she was enchanted with magical ability. She entered undercover claiming her family was from Toalla and she had come here at the age of four. After graduating from officer school she became a political analyst. Several months before the summer of AeP 446, she began to work for General Zentin Pareer as his chief assistant. Pareer found her to be reliable and helpful, but solitary. Working for him granted her access to the war archives in the basement of Hrai Kraedox. She sent frequent updates to her partner in Sar-Makashi who sent the information back to Mordehall. In Yaerrus of AeP she fell under suspicion of being a spy. Thanks to documents provided to the Military by Lord Keel, the Roadani knew there was a spy in their central keep. She was interrogated by Commandant Mezzin Qolat, Cleric Krin, Oruc, and Al’Sys. Krin was immediately suspicious of her because of her supposed Toallan birth. He waited outside her door while the others left. At the command of Zavrri Alamaster he went to arrest Vreeli. However when he entered her office, she revealed her powers and leapt out of the window and down sixty feet. She survived only to be chased by Mezzin, Oruc, and Al’Sys. She escaped the courtyard by use of a smoke bomb. When they eventually caught her in an alley she ran for Al’Sys knowing he would try and kill her. She did not try and fight back. However Mezzin incapaciated her and she was taken prisoner. After being held for a week of interrogations, she was going to be transferred to a new facility. They were going to test the limits of her enchantment. Feeling responsible for this, Mezzin went to meet with her. There he helped her commit suicide so she wouldn’t have to be tortured for years to come. As she waited for the poison to work, she told him all about her home. Appearance Vreeli had long blonde hair kept in a ponytail, tan skin and was short. While serving in Roadon, wore an officer's uniform. However it was kept somewhat disheveled due to her long nights of work. Vreeli also had large colorful eyes. Relations Vreeli had an unknown associate who worked in Sar-Makashi. She was also a trusted advisor to Zentin Pareer, before her deceit was revealed. Despite the fact that she barely knew Mezzin, she revealed lots of personal information to him. In her dying moments she talked to Mezzin about her home and her life. The two shared a moment of solidarity forged from a deep understanding of each other. She knew he wouldn’t pass it along. Powers In addition to being an expert liar, analyst, and researcher, Vreeli was a gifted soldier. She also had the power of living enchantment. Hers was mostly likely gained from a cat, and at least gave her the power to walk away from a sixty foot fall uninjured. List of Appearances Campaigns # The Snake in the Sand Session One: The Poisoned Pit (Mentioned Only) # The Snake in the Sand Session Two: The Torch in the Storm # The Snake in the Sand Session Three: The Viper’s Head Supplemental # The Snake in the Sand Supplemental: Epilogue # The Snake in the Sand Supplemental: Mezzin’s Report Category:Principality of Mordehall Category:NPCs Category:Characters